modernlovecraftuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Parker
Age: 34 Sex: Female Physical Description A bright intellectual young woman. She has short red hair and dark hazel eyes. Slim figure and well built athletic body. Approx 120 lbs. 5"3' About Early life Meredith is the second born daughter of a renowned scientist and was the top of her class in Harvard before relocating to the Dunwich County area and growing up in the small town of Arkham. There she went on to attend the Rossetti University under the tutelage of Professor Edgar Bishop and Professor Ethan Paytrol. Around 1991 after her father passed away, she inherited a large fortune and established connections within the hierarchy of American politics and military to receive funding for her planned scientific expeditions. As Head of Janus Project Thanks to their unified support she was able to reopen the Janus Project and create a base of operations near Melbourne Florida under the guise of working alongside the FWRI in 2001. In 2004 Meredith was diagnosed with leukemia and given four months to live. In 2007 Meredith led an expedition in the Afghan province of Carcosa to find the lost ancient city of Kadath with negative results, this led to a divide between her and her older sister Jacki Taggart. Despite losing the support of her family Meredith continued in her work and studied arcane books relating to an ancient cult known as the Lyvonic Order. This ultimately led her to use the forces of the Janus Project to take over a reclusive village near to the northern area of Dunwich County in January of 2010. Not long after, the area was quarantined as being a military base and code named Clearriver, Meredith and her colleagues immediately began using the resources at their disposal to continue the work they had begun in the early turn of the century. After 13 months of failed attempts, Meredith was contacted by a former member of the Order, Carter White; who expressed interest in assisting her and disclosed the location of another ruin that had connections to the Kadath Expedition. Near the beginning of February, Meredith used her connections within the Rossetti University to attempt to reach out to her estranged sister, an expert in archaeology. Her sister later discovered Meredith's involvement in the dig and her intentions to relocate over several hundred canisters laced with an unknown organism to the Dunwich area. During the flight however, Carter revealed himself as a double agent for the Order and attempted to summon forth a cosmic being to kill them all. The flight crashed onto the Isle of Jaret-Bouch and no survivors nor wreckage were discovered. The flight was logged dutifully and sent to Logan Washington on February 7, 2011. Disappearance and Return From 2011 to 2017 no known record of Meredith actively can be found, the next cited incident connecting to her relates to the field office in Melbourne in January of 2018. After a mysterious organism plagued the local beach life in the area, Meredith sought aide from Homeland Security and National Coast Guard to stomp out the menace. In June of 2018 Meredith used those same connections to perform bizarre experiments on prisoners at Kingsport Correctional. Category:Characters